Comptines cruelles
by Aelane
Summary: Dix petits serpents, Roi Houx Roi Cerf, Avadakedavra, Loup y es tu... Série de comptines sorcières à la mode de jadis, illustrées par des personnages du temps de la seconde guerre contre VousSavezQui... !post.t.6 ou post.t.7 selon les comptines!
1. Dix petits Serpents, couplet 1

**Titre** : _Dix Petits Serpents_, couplet 1  
**Fandom** : Harry Potter, **post-tome 6  
**_Disclaimer_ : L'univers de HP appartient à J.K.Rowling qui a tous les droits dessus, merci à elle de nous laisser faire mumuse avec car ces comptines et leurs illustrations ne prétendent nullement à être autre chose qu'un amusement de fan.

**Personnages** : Théodore Nott, le trio Gryffondor et autres  
**Genre** : angst, angst et hmmm... angst (âmes sensibles s'abstenir)  
**Rating** : K+ (PG-13)

**Note** : version longue (un peu plus de 500 mots) d'une drabble écrite pour le thème « comptine » de la communauté _Frenchdrabble_.

O'o'O

_Dix petits serpents  
Jouaient dans un champ.  
L'un d'eux s'écarta  
Pour savoir de quoi  
Est fait le soleil,  
Là-haut dans le ciel ;  
Ses yeux il perdit._

Théodore Nott n'aimait pas ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le monde recelait bien trop d'inconnu à son goût. Tout finirait par prendre forme un jour ou l'autre, jusqu'à lui révéler même son vrai visage, comme l'étrange attitude de Malefoy tout au long de l'année écoulée. L'incompréhensible devenait hypothèses, qui, fuyantes, incertaines, se transformaient peu à peu en théories, en expériences, en faits. La lettre de son père, froissée et défroissée tant de fois, gisait toujours sur son lit, promettant monts et merveilles à qui pourrait donner la position actuelle de son ex-camarade. Oui, tout finissait par apparaître sous son vrai jour, même ce très grand mystère dont son père parlait avec révérence, à voix basse, entre les lignes, même l'incroyable résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione Granger n'aimait pas ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. L'inattendu la mettait mal à l'aise. Oh, elle l'affrontait, le regard clair, lorsqu'il surgissait tel un Epouvantard : elle relevait le défi, livres en main, concoctant aussitôt un plan pour, sinon forcer la chance elle-même, du moins tirer Ron ou Harry de tous les pièges où ils fonçaient les yeux fermés. Mais il y avait des surprises plus subtiles, des surprises qu'on ne pouvait vaincre et qui la tenaient éveillée la nuit, lui susurrant sans fin ses erreurs à l'oreille. Elle les détestait. Elle les détestait d'autant plus qu'elles la faisaient se détester elle-même. Après avoir reconnu l'écriture de son ancien camarade d'Arithmancie et survolé les quatorze feuillets qui détaillaient comment anéantir un Horcruxe selon trois techniques éprouvées, puis, à la lecture du bref post-scriptum, détruit tout ce qui pouvait se briser dans sa chambre de Square Grimmaurd, elle dévala les escaliers sous les yeux éberlués de Ron pour sortir s'acheter un stock entier de Potions du Sommeil. Elle envoya Coq porter un message à Lupin le soir même. Voldemort utilisait souvent les loups-garous pour toutes ses basses œuvres. Elle forcerait la chance, elle la forcerait.

Harry Potter n'aimait pas ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait toujours détesté qu'on le maintienne dans l'ignorance. Il en avait assez des secrets. Le monde semblait déborder de secrets ces derniers temps. Il ne supportait plus de devoir taire aux autres le sujet de leurs recherches. Il ne supportait plus de ne pas oser demander à Remus ce qu'il faisait, craignant le pire en silence. Il ne supportait plus que Hermione pleure la nuit en prétendant qu'il n'en était rien au matin ni que Ron se cache de lui pour lire frénétiquement la rubrique nécrologique de la _Gazette_, jour après jour. Lorsque Tonks apparut dans la cheminée de la cuisine en hurlant de venir tout de suite, que Remus avait enfin localisé Nott, il exigea des explications. Ils finirent par trouver Théodore Nott dans la maison de son père, ligoté à une chaise, les yeux crevés.

_(refrain)  
Baguette en bois, baguette en or, si je déçois, je suis mort._

À suivre…

O'o'O

**Remarque **:  
La comptine, refrain compris, n'est pas une comptine existante ; c'est une comptine originale que j'ai créée de toute pièces pour cette fic. Cependant, l'idée vient d'Agatha Christie qui s'était elle-même inspirée, ce me semble, d'une vieille comptine anglaise pour _Dix petits nègres_ (génial classique du roman policier, lisez-le si vous ne le connaissez pas déjà !)


	2. Dix petits Serpents, couplet 2

**Titre** : _ Dix Petits Serpents_, couplet 2  
**Fandom** : Harry Potter (livres 1 à 6)  
_Disclaimer_ : L'univers de HP appartient à J.K. Rowling qui a tous les droits dessus, merci à elle de nous laisser faire mumuse avec ; la comptine est mienne quoique librement inspirée de celle des « Dix Petits Nègres », comptine traditionnelle qui a notamment été reprise par Agatha Christie dans son roman policier du même nom.

**Personnages** : Pansy, Draco, les Parkinson, les Malefoy  
**Genre** : angst, drame psychologique, une (très légère) touche de romance  
_Rating_ : PG

**Note** : version longue d'une drabble écrite pour le thème « dialogue » de la communauté _Frenchdrabble_ sur LJ.

O'o'O

_Neuf petits serpents  
Mentaient tout le temps.  
L'un d'eux écouta  
La petite voix  
Fredonnant tout bas  
Crois-moi, ne mens pas.  
Son coeur il perdit._

— Je vais tout te raconter, toi qui es la plus belle, belle d'entre les belles comme dit mon papa. Je vais te confier un secret magique. Et tu ne le répèteras pas. Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré un garçon.  
— … (silence)  
— Non, j'ai déjà rencontré des tas de garçons ! Seulement, lui sera pour moi le seul garçon du monde, celui qui restera toujours avec moi, celui que j'épouserai. C'est ce qu'a chuchoté maman en me portant dans ses bras le soir, pour partir.  
— … (silence)  
— Je ne suis plus un bébé ! Jamais été un bébé. J'étais juste fatiguée d'avoir joué avec lui toute la journée, comme Papa me l'avait demandé. Et de lui sourire tout le temps.  
— … (silence)  
— Bien sûr que non ! Je ne l'aime pas. Il a une maison si jolie mais il n'était pas très gentil. Vraiment pas très gentil.  
— … (silence)  
— Parce qu'il voulait à tout prix jouer au Quidditch, alors que moi je déteste les balais et que j'étais son invitée !  
— … (silence)  
— Non, non ! J'aurais bien aimé. J'ai juste dit que j'aimais le voir voler dans le ciel, comme son oiseau. Cet horrible oiseau dont il est si fier. Cela a fait rire maman.  
— … (silence)  
— Cela ne doit pas te faire rire non plus. Je n'aime pas quand on se moque. Personne ne devrait jamais avoir à rire de moi. Papa dit que je suis une grande, une grande dame.  
— … (silence)  
— S'il faut l'épouser pour être une grande dame, je l'épouserai. Ma robe sera aussi jolie que la tienne alors, toute d'argent avec de longs voiles.  
— … (silence)  
— Non, ça ne change rien. Toi, je viens juste de te rencontrer et je t'aime déjà : tu m'attendais dans ma chambre, avec de si jolis cheveux, toute parfaite, parce que Papa était si sûr que je me conduirais bien.  
— … (silence)  
— Je me conduirais bien avec Draco aussi quand je le reverrai à Yule. Tu crois que je devrais lui chercher un cadeau ? Parce qu'on ne donne des cadeaux qu'aux gens qu'on aime. Papa me donne toujours les plus beaux cadeaux du monde.  
— … (silence)  
— Tu crois ? alors je lui dirai que je ne l'aime pas en le lui offrant. Parce que c'est vrai.

— Chérie ? Garde ton nouveau jouet si tu veux mais viens te coucher. Les enfants qui ne dorment pas gagnent des horribles cernes qu'aucune potion ne peut plus faire disparaître par la suite. Et tu veux être jolie comme un cœur plus tard ? Jolie comme ta poupée. Ton père est si fier de ce joli teint.  
— Papa me trouve déjà la plus jolie ! Plus jolie que Millicent ou Padma ou…  
— Être jolie c'est une attention de tous les instants, ma chérie. Regarde, moi aussi je vais aller me coucher, juste après t'avoir bordée.  
— Papa va venir me faire aussi le bisou du soir ? Je voulais tant qu'il joue avec moi chez Monsieur Malefoy, mais il était tout le temps enfermé avec Monsieur Malefoy. J'ai souri en l'attendant mais il le sait pas sauf que bien sûr qu'il savait que je me tiendraisbienmais...  
— Doucement. Articule bien si tu veux que l'on t'écoute.  
— Il va venir ? Papa sait que j'ai été sage…  
— Bien sûr, ton père sait toujours tout. Là n'est pas la question, mon cœur. Las, il doit encore discuter avec monsieur Malefoy : il vient d'envoyer un hibou pour s'excuser parce qu'il rentrera tard, trop tard pour les sorcières sages.  
— Il va pas venir. Et il n'a rien ? rien dit ? pour moi ?  
— Tu sais bien que si. Il n'oublie jamais de te mettre un petit mot. Tiens, regarde : il t'autorise à aller demain à Londres acheter un cadeau pour Draco car Papa veille tout le temps sur toi, ce que tu sais aussi très bien. Il t'a promis, n'est-ce pas ? d'être toujours là pour toi, comme nous tous. Il t'écoute, il est avec toi, présent ou absent. Toujours. Tu dois juste dire au petit Draco que tu l'apprécies beaucoup à Yule, et tu seras parfaite.  
— ... (silence) ...  
— Pourquoi ces larmes, mon enfant ? Ton père est un sorcier très apprécié, un grand sorcier qui connaît tous les secrets de tout le monde, tout ce qui est intéressant. Et quoi qui l'intéresse plus que sa merveilleuse petite fille ? Il ne veut que ton bonheur et ton bonheur est aussi le sien, le nôtre. Tu seras une grande dame, la plus grande de toutes.  
— …oui…  
— Fais de beaux rêves, ma petite chérie. Je lui dirai de venir t'embrasser même si tu es endormie, ne t'inquiète pas.

(refrain)  
_Baguette en bois, baguette en or, si je déçois, je suis mort._

À suivre...

O'o'O


	3. Dix petits Serpents, couplet 3

**Titre** : _Dix Petits Serpents_, couplet 3  
**Fandom** : Harry Potter (livres 1 à 6)  
_Disclaimer_ : L'univers de HP appartient à sa créatrice, J.K.Rowling, qui a tous les droits dessus, merci à elle de nous laisser faire mumuse avec ; la comptine est mienne quoique librement inspirée de celle des « Dix Petits Nègres » (comptine anglaise traditionnelle).

**Personnages** : Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et autres Serpentard (Draco, Millicent, etc.)  
**Genre** : angst, drame psychologique  
_Rating_ : K (PG-13)

**Note** : texte écrit pour le thème « oubliettes » sur 31jours

O'o'O

_Huit petits serpents  
Sifflotaient gaiement.  
L'un d'eux s'endormit,  
Siffler tout le temps  
__ Dans le méchant vent,_  
_ C'était fatigant ;  
Sa vie il perdit._

Il se savait lent, un petit peu lent, pas tout à fait lent à la comprenette comme le marmonnaient jusqu'aux elfes-de-maison, le croyant apparemment aussi dépourvu d'oreilles que de cerveau. Il lui fallait juste du temps. Pourtant, être demeuré de la lune et jouer à chaque fois le serviteur des poupées de Pansy, ce n'était pas si grave, parce qu'après, il pouvait dévorer les friandises dès que la fillette passait à autre chose, oubliant la dînette étalée sur la table. C'était idiot de faire semblant. C'était Pansy, la vraie crétine, espérait-il très fort, sauf qu'à neuf ans, il n'avait toujours pas montré le moindre signe de magie et les lettres comme les chiffres se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Son père en entrait dans des colères terribles, battant les elfes-de-maison à mort, crachant sur les tableaux de la famille au moindre mot de travers comme décadence ou un tas de syllables trop compliquées, détruisant le mobilier que sa mère réparait en silence derrière lui.

La première fois que la main de son père avait fracassé le vase juste à côté de sa tête, il était resté pétrifié, droit comme les T qu'il venait d'échouer à recopier sur son parchemin : la prochaine gifle serait pour lui, elle allait le détruire puis sa mère reconstruirait un autre enfant, un meilleur petit garçon. Son père le regarda, brisa la chaise contre le mur, l'encrier, le vase, le secrétaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât plus que Gregory, recroquevillé au milieu de la pièce ravagée. Le lendemain, tout était redevenu normal, au point qu'il crut longtemps être le seul capable de s'en rappeler.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite : il était né comme ça, ce n'était pas sa faute, comme sa mère le répétait, le sourire crispé, à chaque fois il bafouillait devant les visiteurs ou qu'il ânonnait en suant le titre du conte que Draco venait de lui offrir. Draco soupirait d'un air exaspéré, l'appelait crâne de moineau, lui arrachait le livre des mains pour le lire devant ses parents, tout fier. Il était lent, d'accord, mais, à force, il y arrivait, il voyait les choses, même si ses T ressemblaient toujours au tas de ronces au fond du jardin. Draco, en vérité, n'était pas du tout offusqué : son ami adorait lui arracher les livres des mains, tout heureux de lui raconter les histoires à voix haute, avec, soupçonnait-il, bien plus de dragons et d'aventures que ne le décrivait le tas de lettres qu'il détestait. Draco aimait aussi leur faire cours, à lui et Vincent, si bien que, souvent, Gregory prétendait avoir compris, rien que pour voir bondir son ami sur ses pieds, comme s'il venait d'inventer le Quidditch. Vincent ne comprenait vraiment pas par contre, il ne comprenait pourquoi ça lui faisait plaisir de mentir parfois ainsi. Vincent aimait qu'il soit lent comme lui, il se sentait moins seul. C'était plus facile de ne pas être tout seul.

Et son père... son père n'était pas fâché contre lui, sinon il l'aurait touché, battu, échangé contre un autre. Son père l'aimait, au fond, lui aussi, car son père était lent, lui aussi. Il avait entendu Monsieur Malefoy le clamer plusieurs fois avec un long reniflement, les croyant incapables de comprendre son mépris. Son père détruisait tout, parce que son père était terrifié. Son père avait peur pour lui. Son père avait voulu si fort qu'il soit un sorcier, un grand sorcier, plus puissant, pour faire mentir les propos des tableaux et le dédain des gens, pour redorer le blason familial, pour n'être plus à la merci ni au service de personne. Le dernier des Goyle n'était pas un cracmol toutefois et la lettre l'acceptant à Poudlard finit même un jour par arriver. Son père, fou de joie, en jeta ses craintes aux oubliettes. Gregory n'oublia rien.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans la Maison Serpentard. Il savait bien que la vivacité d'esprit ne lui pousserait pas subitement en une nuit ni même en plusieurs années, mais il pourrait peut-être juste réussir à être un peu plus fort, un peu plus indépendant, aider ainsi son père, sa famille. Draco le soutiendrait, Vincent serait avec lui.

Il passa des examens compliqués, il apprit à jeter des sorts, tout seul. Il apprit à être fort, à écraser autrui avant qu'on ne persifle - Draco savait toujours qui se moquait de lui ou d'eux, de sa famille, des Serpentard. C'était moins dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Quand le reste faisait défaut, cruellement défaut, il découvrit le pouvoir d'être plus grand, plus massif, plus costaud que tous les autres. C'était plus facile d'être lent, d'un seul coup.

Car il restait lent, il le savait. Il lui en fallut du temps pour saisir qu'être indépendant, fort et aider les siens pouvaient être à peu près aussi compatibles que les ingrédients de potions et sa cervelle. Sans l'enfer qu'avait traversé Draco au cours de sa sixième année, il n'aurait sans doute jamais commencé à envisager le problème. Sans les interrogations incessantes de Vincent, il n'aurait sûrement jamais commencé à envisager une solution.

Draco refusait de leur expliquer quoi que ce soit, Draco leur demandait des choses bizarres comme se déguiser en filles, Draco semblait de plus en plus terrifié, et Vincent n'osait jamais poser de questions à quelqu'un d'autre, de peur que tous le trouvent encore plus stupide de demander des choses évidentes, sauf que ce n'était pas évident du tout. Il avait voulu devenir plus fort pour protéger les siens, mais protéger les siens vous rendait faible, si faible que leur chef tenait à peine debout au bout de quelques mois. Il y réfléchit toute l'année. Ils n'étaient pas des Poufsouffle, ils n'avaient pas à être loyaux comme ça, jusqu'à se détruire, jusqu'à perdre tout ce qu'ils avaient gagné. Même si c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui, même si c'était leur raison d'être, est-ce que ses parents voudraient ça, vraiment, pour lui ? Son père en aurait détruit leur maison puis aurait voulu que tout le monde oublie ensuite qu'il y avait même eu là une maison, oui, son père ferait ça. Monsieur Malefoy qui était si intelligent ne voudrait sûrement pas ça non plus pour son fils. Et son ami ne devait pas vouloir ça pour lui-même, n'est-ce pas ? Il essaya de lui parler, parce que c'était inquiétant comme perspective, Draco ne voulut rien entendre. Vincent en massacra leur salle, beuglant que Draco aurait mieux fait d'oublier pourquoi il était entré à Serpentard, parce que c'était des bêtises tout ça, ce n'était pas être un vrai Serpentard tout ça. Il but ensuite la totalité de leur réserve de whisky pur-feu et le lendemain, tout redevint normal. Gregory n'oublia rien.

Il chercha. Il découvrit dans la planque à gâteaux, quelques jours plus tard, la lettre de Monsieur Crabbe informant son fils que prendre la Marque était un grand honneur, qu'il ne retournerait pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine, que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'il pourrait commencer à servir les siens dès l'été. Après la mort de Dumbledore et la disparition de Draco, il comprit mieux : Vincent doutait ; pourtant, Vincent ne dirait jamais non à son père ni ne tournerait le dos aux siens, comme Draco. Mais, hésiter, lorsqu'on était au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, autant signer son arrêt de mort. C'était trop tard pour Draco. Ce n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour Vincent. Il avait eu toute l'année pour réfléchir, il n'était pas si lent ! Il ne pouvait pas être si lent.

Lorsque sa mère lui envoya à son tour un hibou, il le tourna et le retourna dans ses mains, en se demandant s'il n'était pas trop tard pour lui, pour lui aussi. S'il ne la décachetait pas, il n'aurait pas à dire qu'il savait ce qu'on lui demandait. Il arriverait même à oublier que la lettre avait jamais existé. La technique réussit quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que s'il se mette à en rêver la nuit, rêver que ses parents l'appelaient à l'aide, rêver que les tableaux avaient raison, rêver que son père cette fois-ci le détruisait. Draco avait laissé des Potions-sans-rêves sous son lit, sauf que la cache était vide. Et Vincent n'avait jamais su mentir. Et Grégory était terrifié. Ils se battirent pour la première fois, cette nuit-là, se brisant le nez, les côtes, les doigts. La solution lui vint toute seule, alors qu'ils passaient toute la journée à l'infirmerie, la veille de l'enterrement de Dumbledore, s'ignorant l'un l'autre. La solution avait toujours été là. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir osé y songer plus tôt : il n'avait plus le temps de demander de l'aide à Millicent, d'avoir peur de rater son sort d'Oubliette, de reculer devant le prix à payer. Demain matin, ils partaient, demain on leur rendrait leurs baguettes. Il pourrait agir pendant le voyage. Son ami devait tout oublier, sa famille, ses obligations. Il pouvait le sauver.

Millicent les attendait tous les deux dans le dortoir, de pied ferme. Il soupira, guère d'humeur à entendre un nième discours sur leur idiotie et ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle tendit sa baguette à Vincent.

« _Obliviate_ ! » rugit-il.

_(refrain)  
__Baguette en bois, baguette en or, si je déçois, je suis mort._

À suivre...

O'o'O


	4. Roi Houx Roi Cerf, comptine de Yule

**Titre** : _Roi Houx, Roi Cerf (Comptine de Yule)_

**Spoilers** : Harry Potter (livres 1 à 7 – cet OS **n'a rien à voir** avec la comptine des _Dix Petits Serpents_, la comptine de « Roi Houx Roi Cerf » et le texte qui l'illustre appartiennent juste eux aussi au recueil des _Comptines Cruelles_)

_Disclaimer_ : L'univers de HP appartient à sa créatrice, J.K.Rowling, qui a tous les droits dessus, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon pur divertissement ; la comptine est de mon invention ; les mythes autour du solstice d'hiver sont à tout le monde.

**Personnages** : Luna, la famille Lovegood, la famille Malefoy  
**Genre** : gen, angst, humour, et une pincée de romance het (si on veut creuser dans cette direction)  
**Rating** : K (PG)

Remarque : fic écrite pour Ezilda dans le cadre de sous-le-sapin (communauté consacrée à un échange de fics HP à l'occasion de Noël).

O'o'O

_Noyez bougies et flambées,  
Aussi loin que le sol put le porter  
Il s'est enfui le Roi Cerf.  
Un deux trois, ni toi, un deux trois, ni moi.  
Qui donc le rattrapera ?  
De la main de son frère il mourra !  
Un deux trois, le Loup c'est toi !_

En cette nuit, la plus longue de l'année, les trois affreuses femmes étaient venues tour à tour la tenter.

La plus jeune avait promis monts et merveilles, des cadeaux étalés dans le salon par milliers, le plus bel arbre du monde par des fées illuminé et le sourire de son père, son plus grand sourire, celui qui faisait pétiller ses yeux lorsqu'il lui racontait pour l'endormir les mille et une aventures secrètes des Ronflaks Cornus, celui qui la faisait rire de bonheur, blottie contre l'oreiller. Ce fut facile de refuser. Elle ne sortirait pas. Le mensonge était si évident : comment son père pouvait-il se réjouir ? Maman venait de mourir. Pas juste de disparaître, de s'en aller, de partir, comme ils disaient tous. Mourir, ce n'était pas transplaner comme pour aller visiter les plus étranges boutiques de l'Allée de Traverse, c'était convulser jusqu'à ce qu'on devienne tout bleu, tout froid, tout blanc, rigide, parcheminé. Elle l'avait vu.

Non, son père ne pouvait pas être joyeux, il avait pleuré, pleuré tant et plus. Elle n'aurait pas cru que les adultes avaient encore autant de larmes. Elle regretta d'avoir déjà gaspillé les siennes pour des choses aussi futiles qu'ingurgiter sa purée de navets, faire de mauvais rêves, continuer à creuser le jardin en quête de _gernumbli_, désespérer d'avoir des yeux dont nul ne se moquerait, obtenir une quatrième histoire du soir, une cinquième, une sixième, une... Assurément, elle les avait déjà toutes épuisées car elle ne put que crier.

Le bruit avait fait accourir son père depuis la salle à manger. Il avait celé leur cave, la pièce préférée de Maman, à cause de tous ses livres, pas à cause du froid. Il l'avait serrée fort, à genoux, presque trop fort, enfonçant son visage contre son omoplate. Il s'était effondré tout autour d'elle. Il avait continué à s'effondrer après aussi.

C'est pour ça que les trois affreuses étaient venues s'installer chez eux. Peut-être même que son père lui serait arraché à son tour. Peut-être qu'elles l'emmèneraient au loin, à St Mangouste, à Londres, sous terre. Sûrement, ils les sépareraient. Elle serait confiée à un autre foyer. Quand ils croyaient que Luna ne les écoutait pas, ces austères caricatures d'êtres vivants, les portraits aux traits cadavériques d'enterrement, en avaient devisé jusqu'à plus soif. Un jour, elle les brûlerait tous pour les remplacer par des tableaux aux couleurs les plus éclatantes imaginables ! Un jour, mais un autre jour, car il fallait d'abord terrasser les intruses. Elle leur claqua la porte de sa chambre au nez.

La cadette était venue alors la raisonner. Si le choc peut excuser beaucoup, le chagrin n'excuse pas la malice, avait décrété l'horrible femme d'une voix mesurée. Il fallait raison garder. Elle voyait bien que Luna faisait exprès de faire tout de travers : parler très vite à l'envers quand on lui posait des questions, prétendre que son collier de saletés était le seul bijou qu'elle pouvait porter, s'habiller n'importe comment à en faire mal aux yeux ou répéter jusqu'à plus soif les pires affabulations sans en comprendre les implications. Et, ce faisant, elle causait du mal, alors que Luna devait aider son papa, non l'encourager à dévaler plus avant cette mauvaise pente. Luna devait se fier à la raison. Luna devait être une petite fille réfléchie, sage et sensée comme sa pauvre maman qui avait tant œuvré pour le bien-être du monde sorcier. Ce pauvre Xenophilius manquait de perspective. Le chagrin obscurcissait sa logique. Il lui fallait réaliser que le Ministère n'y était pour rien, que les langues-de-plomb n'y étaient pour rien, que nul n'était responsable, que c'était un accident.

« Un tragique accident », avait répété plusieurs fois la méchante sorcière d'un ton docte, comme si cela expliquait tout, comme si Luna devait avoir plus foi en ça qu'en son papa. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré cette fameuse raison et elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup d'avance. Son papa, elle le connaissait, elle l'adorait. Il l'adorait aussi, puis Maman aussi, bien sûr, même lorsqu'il avait tempêté contre ceux qui avaient insisté, insisté tant et plus, pour que le nouveau sort soit enfin au point.

« Maman m'a toujours dit de me méfier des inconnus, énonça-t-elle avec joie. C'est bien plus logique de croire tout ce qui sort de la bouche de Papa. »  
« C'est lo-gi-que », articula-t-elle une deuxième fois avec soin, très fière. Elle avait trouvé la clef. Elle avait vaincu la seconde mégère.

La plus vieille vint enfin la cajoler. Luna n'avait rien d'une petite sotte, comme l'autre l'avait bredouillé de sa bouche pincée derrière la porte à triple tour fermée, elle connaissait tous les contes par cœur, la troisième épreuve serait la plus éprouvante. Et ardu, cela fut.

« Ma belle enfant, chuchota la sorcière d'une voix chevrotante, tu dois venir, tu dois descendre, car, aujourd'hui est la nuit la plus longue de l'année. Oui, tu connais tes contes, ma petite. Tu n'ignores pas que l'on abat en ce jour le Roi Houx, le Roi Loup, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais sais-tu ceci ? Quand l'on vainc son emprise, parfois les morts reviennent veiller sur ceux qu'ils ont tant aimés : les fantômes naissent quand quelque chose les retient, et beaucoup de choses retiennent encore ta maman ici. Viens, mon enfant, viens. Il faut allumer toutes ces lampes de ta main pour que ta maman retrouve le chemin de la maison, pour que ton papa retrouve le sourire. Il faut venir manger, ma fille. Après un bon repas, tu iras verser le lait sur le seuil pour appeler les âmes des défunts lorsque le soleil renaîtra des entrailles de la terre. »

Pouvoir revoir sa mère, juste même pouvoir se l'imaginer sans que ces horribles convulsions ne viennent tout gâcher, promis, elle ne demanderait jamais rien de plus au Grand Cornu des Ronflaks. L'apercevoir plisser les yeux de joie et tous ces petits gestes que Luna oubliait déjà, l'écouter lui raconter des histoires, prévoir leurs prochaines vacances aux Galápagos, ce serait si merveilleux ! Et les fantômes ne pouvaient plus mourir... Ce serait parfait !

Elle penserait à bien tout noter cette fois-ci, quelles recettes de soupe aux Boullus d'eau douce Maman préférait, à quels jeux Maman jouait enfant, comment Maman ne s'était pas laissé faire par les gens qui voulaient la faire travailler loin de chez eux, quand Maman avait triomphé du terrible cousin deux fois plus grand qu'elle, où Maman avait rencontré son premier amoureux… Tout, absolument tout.

Et elle ne prétenderait plus jamais qu'elle était trop grande, que c'était pour les bébés, parce que les petits voisins avaient levé le nez à la seule idée. Elle lui ferait des câlins tous les jours, puis, le soir, toute blottie sous son édredon, elle frotterait à nouveau son nez contre le sien avant de sombrer dans les plus beaux rêves du monde.

C'est alors qu'elle se rappela que les fantômes, nul ne pouvait les toucher, les toucher vraiment. Son nez passerait à travers. Ce serait en vérité la pire des tortures que de voir sa mère tous les jours, toutes les heures, sans pouvoir l'étreindre. Elle se cramponna soudain à la poignée à moitié tournée.

« Les fantômes ne sont plus solides, c'est pourquoi ils ne peuvent plus mourir, murmura-t-elle.  
— Oui, susurra l'atroce vieille, oui, tout ira bien, mon enfant, ouvre donc, viens avec nous. »

Ils ne peuvent plus mourir. Ils restent sur terre. Il faudrait que son papa devienne un fantôme alors à son tour, et elle aussi, et tous les gens qu'elle aime. Cela ne marchait pas comme ça, sinon la terre entière serait couverte de fantômes. Il y aurait les fantômes de ses grands-parents, de ses arrière-grands-parents et tous ceux d'avant encore qui trotteraient partout dans la maison. Elle n'avait jamais vu le moindre fantôme chez eux. Elle avait bien failli faire la pire erreur qui soit. Elle s'arc-bouta contre la porte.

« Je ne veux pas retenir maman. Je veux la retrouver après. Je suis sûre de la retrouver après, j'y crois, j'y crois. Vous n'êtes que des menteuses ! Et Maman ne m'a jamais menti pour me faire manger ou descendre ou parler ou rien du tout. Je vous refuse, je vous renie et vous devez partir !! » hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.  
Avec un peu de chance, Papa entendrait.  
Quoiqu'il arrive, les affreuses ne pourraient pas la forcer. Nul ne la forcerait plus à faire ce qu'elle savait au fond, tout au fond d'elle, ne pas être juste.

_Ma mère je vous salue,  
Le Roi Chêne à temps je trancherai.  
Et ma mie je vous salue,  
Dans les ténèbres m'accompagnerez._

_Ma mère je vous salue,  
Le Roi Houx cette nuit je couperai.  
Et ma mie je vous salue,__  
Sous sa couronne vous embrasserai._

Le lendemain matin, son ventre gargouillait famine. Elle descendit en catimini se faire le plus énorme petit déjeuner du monde. Prunes dirigeables confites, sirop de citrouille et chocolat. Puis une salade de ravegourde avec une montagne de crêpes au raifort, puis... Les trois mégères avaient disparu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors, au cas où ce fût un piège.

Il y avait un fastueux carrosse tout d'argent et de bois ciselé à leur porte. Elle prit peur. Elle courut jusqu'au bureau de son père. Il n'était plus prostré dans son fauteuil. Il écoutait un grand monsieur aux traits durs, raide comme sa canne, d'un air aussi dégoûté que lorsqu'il se forçait pour lui prouver que les salsifis, c'était comestible. Les sorcières avaient peut-être appelé à l'aide. C'était sûrement des renforts !

Elle se glissa subrepticement à l'extérieur. S'ils avaient un moyen de locomotion, ils n'avaient pas de portoloin. Si elle sabotait leur carrosse tout moche, ils ne pourraient pas l'emmener aussi aisément. Si seulement elle pouvait persuader ces chevaux ailés d'aller brouter plutôt l'herbe près de Bottom Bridge ou plus loin encore, loin de leur maison, le plus loin possible ! Elle pourrait aller cueillir des pommes et les attirer dans la bonne direction avec. Oui, un prince avait utilisé cette astuce dans un des contes de Papa. Ailé ou pas, squelettique ou pas, un cheval restait un cheval !

Elle frotta consciencieusement le fruit contre sa robe à pois jusqu'à ce qu'il brille de mille feux. Il fallait que ça soit le plus attirant possible. « C'est bien l'équivalent d'un arbre de Yule combiné avec une montagne de cadeaux, une belle pomme comme ça ? Si tu me suis, je sourirai même pour toi mon plus beau sourire » chuchota-t-elle en la tendant à l'animal le plus proche.

« Sûrement pas, à moins que tu sois une rouquine », l'interrompit une voix aussi fluette qu'autoritaire qui lui fit lâcher le fruit de peur.  
Est-ce que c'était un _gernambli magico_… _magilisor_…, ceux qui avaient plein de pouvoirs magiques ignorés des sorciers ordinaires ! Et toutes les sortes de _gernambli_ adoraient les pommiers de leur jardin, c'était certain. Les légendes stipulaient qu'il fallait avoir beaucoup d'esprit pour leur arracher un marché. Elle en aurait ! Elle avait triomphé des trois affreuses, le _gernambli_ ne ferait pas le poids… Déjà qu'un _gernambli_ était tout petit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret par-dessus son épaule. C'était bien petit, enfin, aussi petit qu'elle, mais ça n'avait hélas, trois fois hélas, absolument rien d'un gnome, à part le nez pointu, trois fois trois hélas...

« Hé ! hé, tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurnicher, dis ? Déjà que c'est mortel ici, mortellement ennuyeux. Je déteste les filles geignardes, moins que les Weasley, non, pareil. Tu n'es pas une rouquine, alors tu ne dois pas pleurer non plus. Tu dois arrêter maintenant tout de suite. »

Comment osait-il la comparer à ces garçons du Terrier qui s'amusaient toujours entre eux sans la voir ou qui se mettaient à rire sous cape dès qu'ils l'apercevaient ? Elle avait promis qu'elle ne leur prêterait plus la moindre attention.  
« Les garçons du Terrier, je ne les aime pas beaucoup », conclut-t-elle à voix haute.

Cela devait être un sésame quelconque car ce garçon-ci lui rendit un sourire éclatant, si éclatant qu'elle décida de lui prêter sa robe couleur soleil s'il venait à sa rescousse. Les héros avaient toujours un compère qui surgissait pour les aider. Elle aurait toutefois préféré un _gernambli_, ou, à défaut, un Loup Bleu des Carpates voire un Héliopathe, une…

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? poursuivit-il d'un même souffle impatient, qui es-tu ? À qui tu veux sourire ? Pourquoi ? Puis à qui tu parlais ? Pas à moi, et je suis Dr…  
— La pomme va déplacer le carrosse, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton docte.  
— … l'année prochaine, j'entrerai à Poud… Quoi ? Tu crois que ce truc tout ridé est magique ? C'est…  
— Crétin. Cela va de soi. Les pommes enchantées, ça n'existe que dans les légendes des moldus. En fait…  
— Oui, oui, bien sûr, je le savais, ces idiots, tout le monde sait ça.  
— Donc, la pomme, c'est pour faire bouger les chevaux qui, ensuite, vont faire bouger le...  
— Quels chevaux ?  
— Ceux devant toi, bien sûr.  
— Qu…  
— Avec des ailes comme des chauve-souris, de jolis yeux rouges, de grandes dents…  
— Tu vois les sombrals ?! Papa dit qu'on ne peut pas les voir !! Tu te vantes !  
— Pas du tout ! Y a bien des gens qui doivent les voir ! Comment on leur met la longe, le mors, tout ça ??  
— … je...  
— Il faut bien que quelqu'un les voie !  
— Avec une baguette et… un sort…, oui, beaucoup de sorts, très complexes, et...  
— … et comment tu fais pour pointer la baguette dans la bonne direction si tu ne sais où ils sont ?  
— … un sort, doit y avoir un sort », grommela le garçon avec une moue boudeuse.

Luna se sentit revigorée. Ce n'était pas aussi bien qu'un gnome, quoiqu'il bougonnait tout autant à présent que les petits êtres, mais il lui avait donné là un indice précieux : elle voyait des bêtes fantastiques invisibles à tout autre, à elle de faire le reste. Si le cheval noir, le sombral, comprenait qu'elle, elle le voyait, il lui obéirait peut-être plus qu'à ses méchants maîtres ? Elle se remit à agiter la pomme avec ardeur. Les animaux lui jetèrent à peine un regard. Peut-être que si elle saisissait leurs rênes ? Sauf qu'ils étaient attelés deux à deux. Il faudrait quelqu'un d'autre pour le cheval de gauche. Quelqu'un…

« … je dirais à mon père, si ce sont MES…, continuait-il à bouder derrière elle, que c'est pas juste ! Pas juste du tout que moi je ne puisse pas les...  
— Oh, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix douce en se retournant vers le garçon. Même si tu ne peux pas les voir, si veux, tu peux les toucher, tu sais. Toucher, c'est même bien mieux que voir ! ajouta-t-elle devant sa mine sceptique, la preuve… la preuve, la preuve, pense aux fantômes par rapport aux vivants… Toucher c'est le meilleur…  
— Oui, bien sûr, déclara-t-il, donne-moi ta main !  
— Mais…  
— C'est pour les toucher ensemble ! Tu vas me guider… puis, puis… on pourra monter dessus ! Tu aimes voler ? J'adore voler ! Tes pommes par contre, ça ne marchera jamais, car ce ne sont pas des chevaux. Ce sont des sombrals. Som-bra-ls. Ils n'aiment pas le sucré, ils aiment la viande crue.  
— Y a du bacon en cuisine !  
— Toi tu les vois, moi je suis celui qui sait. À deux on pourra…  
— … bouger le carrosse des méchants ! Les naseaux. Là, là un peu plus bas, tiens, tu sens la crinière ? Tu seras mon compère !  
— … Hein ? Quoi ?  
— Tu vas m'aider à triompher des vilains hommes à la barbe bleue qui enlèvent les enfants, j'ai déjà…  
— Père n'a jamais enlevé personne !! C'est NOTRE carrosse ! Qu'est-ce que tu oses insi…  
— Oh…  
— Oui, oh. Oh. Oh. Et tu vas présenter des exc…  
— Il est venu faire quoi alors chez moi?  
— … quelqu'un de bien ! Il donne toujours plein d'argent pour… pour les bonnes œuvres et… et des tas de grandes choses, le… le futur du monde sorcier ! La dame qui habitait ici, Père a dit qu'elle… qu'elle enrichissait le monde par son esprit, que c'était un malheur de la perdre. Il est venu chez toi pour… oh… oh… »

Oh, le carrosse n'avait donc rien à voir avec les affreuses. Il n'y avait plus d'énigme à résoudre ni de méchants à pourfendre, alors ? Elle pourrait toujours s'amuser avec le petit garçon. Il lui avait permis de résoudre l'énigme du carrosse mystérieux et de son attelage. Il pourrait encore être son compère, son compère de jeu.

« Sincères condo… » commença à murmurer le garçon, la tête penchée, l'air constipé.  
Elle l'entraîna dans la maison avec un rire joyeux. Cela devait faire longtemps qu'il attendait dehors…, le pauvre. Elle lui ferait visiter, puis ils iraient dans la cuisine prendre des morceaux de bacon.  
Ils iraient jouer avec les sombrals. Ils les détacheraient de l'attelage. Ils arriveraient peut-être même à monter sur leur dos ! Son papa la féliciterait pour avoir déniché toute seule comme une grande une nouvelle bête ! Maman aurait été si fière d'elle. Elle le lui raconterait lorsqu'elles se reverraient. Elle aurait une vie remplie de merveilles pour pouvoir passer l'éternité à tout lui rapporter.

En attendant, ce serait elle qui conterait pour s'endormir les merveilleuses aventures de Petite-Luna, Visage-Pointu et les sombrals invisibles. Elle aussi, elle accompagnerait ses histoires avec des grands sourires qui feraient pétiller ses yeux. Elle devra bien s'entraîner devant la glace. Le pétillement devait être efficace.  
Car, un soir, son père rirait à nouveau de bonheur.  
Et, un matin, ils se mettraient en route tous les deux pour les Galápagos.  
Et, un jour, ils dénicheraient ensemble des ronflaks, sans oublier les héliopathes, les gorgonyeux, les…

_Allumez les brasiers,  
Aussi loin que l'ombre put le cacher  
Il s'est enfui le Roi Loup.  
Un deux trois, ni toi, un deux trois, ni moi.  
Qui donc le rattrapera ?  
De la main de son frère il mourra !  
Un deux trois, le Cerf c'est toi !_

FIN


End file.
